When this dream is over
by nobody.chan
Summary: Satoshi is leaving but no one knows that. As he is going, he tells of his feelings towards Daisuke. A very short writing; not particularly a story, but please leave a review if you like!


**Author's note**: This is my first fanfic story that I've done. It's not really actually a story, just something I wanted to write about. (So my first fanfic writing is not a story? Oh, well) By the way, if you haven't read the manga or seen the anime, then get off your lazy bum and get going! DNAngel is awesome!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own DNangel or any of the characters. **  
**

* * *

**When This Dream is Over**

"Satoshi!" someone called.

This voice...Daisuke...is calling me. Should I keep walking? Maybe not, since we won't be talking for a while. I want to hear his voice. I stopped and waited for him, and soon enough, Daisuke was beside me breathing heavily with his hands on his knees.

"Ha...Good thing I caught you before you went..." he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Why go through the trouble just to talk to me? It's not like we won't see each other anymore." That's what I want to tell him, but I don't.

"Did you want to talk to me?" I asked him instead.

"No, not really..." Daisuke mumbled.

Looking up, he smiled right at me. The sun gleamed in his face and his smile seemed to hold me for a while. Why am I so mesmerized by his smile? He always smiles in class, but when ever he directs it to me, it makes my heart jump.

"Heh, I just wanted to see you off for this summer. You're going out of town, right?" he asked, still smiling.

_Don't...smile like that all of the sudden. Especially to me...even now it makes me..._

"Daisuke!!" someone shouted from behind us.

Catching up to us was Riku. Ah, the only one that Daisuke opens his heart up to fully. As she came towards us, I can see Daisuke light up a little.

"Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, I was just seeing Satoshi off for the summer. Anything wrong?"

"Oh! Sorry for interupting you two." Riku quickly said, noticing me. "I didn't realize Daisuke was talking with you, Satoshi."

"...that's okay." I said flatly.

"Well...Takeshi is madly looking for you and your mother is here. She looks kinda mad, too..." Riku said, trailing off.

"OH! I completely forgot!!" Daisuke suddenly blurted. "Um, can you go tell her that I'll be there in a sec.? I have something to do before I go see her." Daisuke asked her.

_Seems like he's in trouble._

"Okay, I will."

Before leaving, Riku turned around and bid me a quick farewell before taking off again. After she left, I kind of stood there while Daisuke was searching in his book bag for something.

"What...are you looking for?" I asked him, breaking the silence between us.

"Sorry, my mother is mad at me for not returning something of her's."

"Hm?"

"Uh, nevermind about that. You don't want to get into the details, trust me." he laughed.

Daisuke stood up and was about at my eye level. Giving me another one of his smile, he said goodbye to me and left.

I watched him run away towards the other side of the gate where everyone else was. He smiled yet again to his friends and reminded me that we were "friends" too.

"'Have a good summer vacation' he says...I'm sure we'll meet again someday, right Daisuke?" I said to myself as the wind seemed to be listening.

Later on in the afternoon, I sat in the car as it was driving away farther and farther from the school. The window was opened and the wind danced around my face, messing up my hair. Watching things pass by, I took my time to analyze the town carefully, for I may never come here again. It was fun. Fun going to school every day like a normal teenager with you, Daisuke Niwa.

I always noticed his red hair that moved about in the wind. That smile that he always gave me...will always be in my memory whenever I think about him. I kept telling myself to stay away from him. Truth is, every moment I was thinking of you, Daisuke, I wanted to be with you. I wanted to hear your voice call my name, I wanted you to laugh with me and tell me you wanted to be more than just friends. I hated hearing those words come out of my mouth. Everytime I think about it, I regret deeply and wish I could tell you the feelings that I have for you. But I can't. I yearn to touch you, to kiss you, to laugh with you, to love you...and yet not a single shard of my feelings were ever exposed to you.

My feelings inside had only awaken what you and I have created long ago. This "curse" that bonded us together. That was why I tried to be distance towards everything so nothing will become precious to me. But you...you took a step towards me even though I refused you. You were the one who came up to my mind whenever I was lonely, the one who captured my heart. I'm...thankful for meeting a person such as yourself. The most important person had given me a reason to ever love someone, and that someone is you, Daisuke...When this dream is over and I wake up, I hope that I can meet you again someday...and have you except me for a person to love and cherish the way you love her. As for now, I can only watch from far way and let my feelings grow. I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time though, Daisuke.

_I like you._

* * *

**Aw...poor Satoshi! T.T Well, I hoped you liked this short story. Please leave a review if you like!**


End file.
